


The crazy quick upgrade

by Hayley_l



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_l/pseuds/Hayley_l
Summary: I couldn't believe that they managed to pull it off!They were losing the match. Then they managed to score against the Tokyo team.I was so shocked!Who would've expected that!





	The crazy quick upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would never work

My first ever one  
I'm not sure if everything right XD

**Author's Note:**

> I was shocked to see it had worked


End file.
